1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of blinds and more particularity relates to blinds for skylights which are provided with means for inhibiting unauthorized intrusion into the interior of a structure through a skylight and its associated light well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Incorporating skylights into the roof structures of buildings is a well known and common way to provide natural lighting to the interior of a home or commercial structure. Locating blinds in the light well typically associated with these skylights to regulate the amount of light transmitted to the interior of a structure is also well known. It is also known to provide such blinds with electric motors and suitable controls so that the blinds can be opened or closed, or positioned in any intermediate position between the maximum open and the maximum closed positions to regulate the amount of light transmitted through such a blind to control the light intensity or the temperature in the interior of a structure, or to minimize heat loss or gain through a skylight.
As the number of skylights in use has increased, the criminal elements of society have discovered that skylights in structure can provide a readily accessable entry into such structures.